The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium ‘Power Red’ (syn. Dendranthemum×grandiflora) and hereinafter by its cultivar name, ‘Power Red’.
The new Chrysanthemum, ‘Power Red’, was discovered by the Inventors as a naturally occurring branch mutation of Chrysanthemum cultivar ‘Power Purple’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 19,797) in a container in a greenhouse in March 2011 in Niagara on the Lake, Ontario, Canada.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by one of the Inventors via stem cuttings in March 2011 in Niagara on the Lake, Ontario, Canada. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.